


Button-Ups and Dress Straps

by berryfuls



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically the story of how they ended up where Toby and Happy found them, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryfuls/pseuds/berryfuls
Summary: Paige did say she had an idea for what to do with the fact she and Walter finally admitted their love for each other.





	Button-Ups and Dress Straps

“I have an idea,” she said with a shy smile. She took him by the hand, gently pulling him away from the wedding, into the diner.

Quite honestly, he had no idea where she was taking him, nor did he care. He floated along behind her, her words still ringing in his ears like the most beautiful music he’s ever heard. _“Walter, I’m in love with you, too.”_ Never in a million years, in a million lifetimes, could he had brought himself to hope that she’d say it back. He had finally mustered up the courage to tell her he loved her because she deserved to know the truth.

She deserved to know how sorry he was. She deserved to know that she completed his world just by being in it. She deserved to know that he had loved her all along, that he would never stop loving her, and that that didn’t scare him anymore.

But she _loved him, too_ , somehow he had earned the love of the most incredible woman he had ever had the privilege to meet.

She seemed to have reached her destination when she spun on her heel to face him. A moment of panic shot through him, that she had led him away so she could let him down in private. She picked up on his fear and took both of his hands in his soothingly.

“You said you had an idea?” he said, realizing after how ridiculous it must have sounded.

If she thought it sounded awkward or weird, it didn’t show. “Yep.” She took another step into his personal space, giving him time and opportunity to back away if he was uncomfortable.

Fortunately, he didn’t need it.

He leaned the rest of the way in to softly press his lips against hers. The kiss was tentative and gentle and romantic, the way it had always felt in his love-struck daydreams. Nothing like their “experiment” of last year, which had been supercharged from the moment it had started. This was what love was supposed to feel like. His hands found her waist as hers cradled his jaw.

The kiss lingered for a moment before she softly pulled back to look up at him with a huge smile. “I love you,” she said, running her thumb along his cheek. He couldn’t believe the intense, visceral effect the words had on him.

His lips were back on hers in a second, and gone were any of the signs of softness or gentleness. He needed her, every single inch of her. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging him back with her until her back was against the wall and he was pressed against her fully.

The feeling of her tongue stroking against his lips, his mouth, his tongue shot through him, more electric than lightning, eliciting a groan that he couldn’t bother to feel embarrassed about right in that moment. He felt her smirk against his lips, and the realization that she _liked_ it was all he needed to accept it. When it came to her and the things she likes, he might just have a lot to learn. This first lesson made him eager for many, many more follow-up lessons.

His arms circled her waist, trying, desperately, to figure out a way to get her closer than she always was. She pushed off the wall, making the angle slightly awkward, as she fumbled for the door handle of the nearby storage closet.

She took control, something that turned him on far more than he thought should be mentally possible, pushing against him to walk him backwards into the closet and closing the door behind them, without ever letting their lips separate. She didn’t need to say what she wanted. He was able to interpret most of her body movements, and where he couldn’t, he was able to fill the gap with what he wanted.

Her lips were gone from his, and it took a split second to realize she was now pressing kisses against his jaw, his collarbone, his throat. He threaded his fingers into her hair, earning him a soft hum of pleasure, and he thanked any and all deities that he didn’t believe in for the miracle that was this moment. They were fumbling in the dark like a couple of teenagers and this might very well be the most incredible moment of his life.

She swirled her tongue over a pulse point as she pulled at his tie to loosen it, and he eagerly pulled it up and over his head, throwing it wherever it might fall. His hands moved to the expanse of exposed skin on her shoulders, chest, and back, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders to give him more access, reveling in the silky softness. She returned to that spot on his neck, applying just enough suction and pressure to make his head fall back in pleasure and have him breathe her name, but not enough to leave a mark. Her fingers started deftly unbuttoning his shirt before exploring over the planes of his torso and abdomen, sometimes letting her nails scrape against his skin.

As much as he loved her taking control like this, he’d waited years for this moment, and he wasn’t about to be a passive participant in it. He used his fingertips on her jaw to lead her head back up to his. Her kiss had haunted him for well over a year, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make up for lost time.

With one hand still on her jaw, his other found the hem of her skirt, skimming his fingertips across the skin of her upper thigh. Her fingers curled into the collar of his open shirt, dragging him closer, egging him on-

Suddenly the tiny closet was flooded with light, and he opened his eyes and turned to see Happy and Toby with the closet door open, the wide-eyed newlyweds very much catching them in the act.

“I guess Paige is back on the team.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2AM, my college finals start friday, and i'm trash.  
> Tumblr: wearescorpion


End file.
